A Match Into Water
by FallingChemicalPierceTheSirens
Summary: Sam and Emily have decided to foster after finding out that Emily is barren. The children that they meet comes with many secrets and surprises. Even a secret as big as their foster dad being a shapeshifter. All thing's go crazy when wolves start to imprint and the kids start to show their 'secrets'. I'm so sorry about the bad summery. Ignore the bad grammar too.
1. Prologue

**_Hey guys. My first story! *gasp* This is just a draft so yeah..feedback would be great. Ily guys._**

Emily Young had always wanted children. Samuel Uley didn't want children. That was of course until he met his Emily. She wanted children and he would do anything in his power to make her dream come true. And even if it meant having a bunch of noisy, messy and energetic young children running around their 4 bedroom home, he'd do just that. Unsurprisingly, they did eventually have some children. But it wasn't by the force of nature, if you get what I mean. They adopted. It was September 30th 2008; around 2 years after the deadly newborn battle.

Emily sat at the slow computer herself and Sam owned for the millionth time that week. She sighed as her left hand subconsciously rested on her barren stomach. She'd found out she couldn't conceive the week before; she still hadn't gotten over the shock. Sam had done all he could to comfort her but to Emily, this was the end of her world, her life's dream.

"You could always adopt, it would take some time, but it's an option. Fostering could give you that experience before you decide too." That was what the doctor had suggested, a sullen look on his face after having to be the one to kill the poor woman's dream.

Adopting. Would the children have a choice? Or would they just get forced to go and live with them, no consent given? That was what worried Emily Young. Although she wanted children with all her heart, she would never force a living, breathing child to live with her and her husband if the child was uncomfortable or just didn't want to. That's what's brought her to the computer so many times, searching up information on adoption. And after staring at the screen of a certain adoption website, she'd made up her mind. She wanted to at least try and foster some children. All she needed was Sam to agree.

"Emily, are you completely sure you want to do this?" Sam asked carefully as his wife perched on the couch, he was kneeling in front of his beloved, holding her hands in his lovingly.

All he needed was that nod from his imprint to make his mission clear. They were going to foster.

That day on the 30th September 2008 that Sam Uley and Emily Young started to complete fostering papers.


	2. Chapter One- Meeting the O'Connors

**Well, I re-done this chapter. It's like 1000 words shorter but...oh well. Good or bad comments are wanted, I like to know what people think of my rubbish stories XD It would help if you could also review and say which wolf you would like with which kid. Or any of them you think shouldn't be imprinted on. Boyxboy and girlxgirl can be allowed.**

Today was the day. It was the day they had completed the fostering papers. They could officially be foster parents; Emily couldn't have been happier. It was November 12th and for the past month and a few days, the couple had done nothing but the papers, get the house checked and all the other necessary things they needed to do. They had finally finished and were looking online at the closest foster home to them. According to their findings, there was quite a large home in Seattle, only around four hours away from them. They decided to foster a child who was older than four-ish but younger than 17. They aged out of the system at 18 so all they'd be doing is looking after them until they aged out – where they would help them get on their feet as much as they could. Having a teenage wouldn't be a problem with all of the shape shifting teenagers they had in their house hold often. But the question was, how many children? Emily wanted more than one so the child wouldn't be alone; Sam wasn't so sure. After looking at the site again, they decided to leave it in the hands of the social workers. They'd get any number of children whatever the age.

A few months and a frantic Emily later, on the 2nd February, a car had pulled up in the drive. Since they wanted to get to know the child, or children, they banned all the other wolves and imprints from the home so they wouldn't scare the newcomers. Coming to the door, Sam wrapped his arms around Emily, watching as the social worker got out the driver's side of the car. She walked over to the couple, a frown on her face.  
"Hello, I'm Lorraine. I'm terribly sorry to have to do this but they needed a place to go urgently as something went wrong at one of our main group homes. Many children are being randomly scattered around the country with many foster families and your profile said about you being alright with the age, gender and amount of the child. I-"  
The social worker rambled on and on until Sam held a hand up and Emily chuckled speaking quickly.  
"It's alright, we don't mind. Can we meet them?"

Lorraine nodded, turning to the car and making a gesture for the people in the car to get out. The first child out was in the front sea. He was a male, a tall one at that. He was almost as tall at Sam at around 6'2. He was wearing a Green Day shirt, black skinny jeans and dark blue converse. His pitch black hair covered the majority of his forehead, the length of it coming to his chin around the sides. His right eyebrow was pierced as well as his left ear. He closed the passenger door, walking to the boot of the car and grabbed a duffle bag, throwing it over his shoulder before going to the back passenger door. It looked like he lent in to grab something but turned back around with a young child on his hip. He grabbed her bags and closed the door before walking over to Sam and Emily.

"This is Melody, she's nine and that's Tobias, he's fifteen. This is Sam and Emily." Lorraine explained before turning to Tobias, "Where's the others?"  
Her question caused Sam's eyes to widen slightly at the idea of being more than three children.  
"Noah is trying to get Hunter out the back." He stated, adjusting Melody on his hip. She rested her head on his shoulder. Melody was wearing a bright purple skirt, light pale pink tights, a stripy dark blue and red top. Her feet were covered by purple socks which were pulled up to her knees, pink crocs over them. Her medium ash brown hair was in pigtails which rested on her shoulders.

"Would you like me to go get your brothers' bags then?" Sam asked, ready to go and fetch the other children's things.  
Melody giggled while Tobias just chuckled, shaking his head.  
Finally, a head popped out of the car before quite a moody looking boy followed. He was wearing a dark brown shirt with long sleeves, dark blue jogging bottoms and black trainers which looked as if they were going to fall apart any time now. His dark brown ear length hair was swept to the side effortlessly, like it was natural for it to go that slightly odd direction. He grabbed his bags from the boot and walked over to his siblings. He glared at the couple and social worker before stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
"Are you Hunter or Noah?" Sam raised his eyebrow at the boy, crossing his arms.  
The boy scoffed and started to laugh before getting nudged in his side by his older brother. He rolled his eyes before speaking.  
"Hunter. Ten." He said his age proudly as he puffed his chest out a little  
"Is your brother coming out too?" Emily inquired, frowning at the missing sibling.  
"Yeah.'He' is coming." Hunter bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at his own joke.

Sam was about to say something when the back car door opened again and a scruffy converse glad person stepped out. It was a girl. She had dyed lagoon blue hair. It went just past her shoulders and was heavily layered in choppy cuts at the side. She had a fringe that covered her right eye and most her forehead. She was wearing a dark grey top with a red and black plaid shirt which was over the top, the buttons open. She had dark blue skinny jeans; any normal person could see that she was extremely skinny. She clearly wasn't as big in height as the tall male that seemed around the same age as her. The couple could see she had many piercings such as her left eyebrow, nose and snake bites along with many ear piercings. She closed the door before grabbing a backpack from the boot, finally closing the boot door. She walked over to the rest of them, nodding to the couple.  
"So.. You're Noah?" Emily asked uncertain. When she got a nod, Lorraine started speaking again.  
"I have their files here, I have to rush but you can read through them whenever you like. You're now their guardians. Good luck." She said before dashing off to the car leaving the four children and the couple together.

"Well, would you like to come inside?"


	3. Chapter Two-Lunch

**Oh my god I'm so sorry! I have no idea what to do and I'm really confused on who to pair with whom and ugh. Ideas? I'm open for PMs..**

"Well, would you like to come inside?"

The children looked at each other before Tobias took the lead, walking in while tightening his hold on Melody. Hunter then held his head high as he walked in, Noah not far behind bringing up the rear. Emily gave the files to Sam, muttering something about it being lunch time. He followed after his imprint, shaking his head slightly.

The little huddle of children were standing in the middle of the living room, awkwardly moving closer together.  
"I'm afraid we only have two rooms. Tomorrow Sam and his friends can put another bed in each room if you would like. Maybe the girls share and the boys share? If that's alright with you four." Emily suggested, wringing her hands together.  
The siblings nodded, getting the correct bags before Tobias passed Melody over to Noah, who wrapped her arms protectively around her only sister. She swayed lightly, her small frame shuddering before she looked to Emily to see where they'd go.  
After getting the instructions of down the hall, the girls to the first right and boys to the first left room, they headed off without a word. They separated and started to unpack their things.

-With Noah&amp;Melody-

When they walked into the plain room, Noah playfully tossed Melody onto the bed as she began to open their bags.  
"Nooaahh?" the voice of the youngest sibling rang throughout the room causing the other girl to reply,  
"Meelloodyy?"  
"Are we going to like it here?"  
"I hope so."  
The conversation ended there as a knock on the door interrupted them.  
"It's only us." Tobias' voice echoed through the door before he let himself and Hunter in. Hunter went and sat besides Melody who automatically climbed onto his lap, cuddling him. Tobias came and wrapped his arms around his twin, bringing her into his embrace.  
They stayed like this a while until their new 'foster mother' shouted up the stairs,  
"Lunch is ready!"  
A frown went around the room before they slowly emerged, heading in the direction of the smell.  
Tobias entered the room first, frowning once more at the sight of Emily putting plates of chicken pie and chips on the table.  
"..We're eating with you?" He asked tentatively edging towards the table  
"Of course you are! Come sit down." Sam answered, smiling at the children.  
They were sitting at a counter with six seats, three either side. While Sam, Emily and Tobias sat on one side, Melody, Hunter and Noah on the other.  
The siblings watched as their new foster parents ate until Emily spoke up  
"Do you not like it?"  
"Oh, no. We were taught to only eat after the adults had finished at one of the other homes." Noah ran a hand through her hair as she explained  
"There will be none of that here! Dig in!" Emily exclaimed sounding shocked  
Doing as they were told, the children done just that.

After around twenty minutes of the sounds of cutlery scraping the plates and small talk, the siblings stood up, grabbing the dishes from everyone and going to the sink. They ignored the protests of the couple and Tobias began to wash, Noah began to dry and gave Melody the cups to dry while Hunter put them away. Sam and Emily just looked at each other in surprise. What had they gotten themselves into?


End file.
